Busted
by Angelo di Luce
Summary: Edward and Bella are caught passing notes in Biology. How will they get the note back ... note this story is adopted from spoiledgirl 881 so for the first couple chapters the credit goes to her
1. Chapter 1

Busted

I don't own Twilight…**but** once I rule the world I might but I wish I did !.

It was just a normal day in Biology for Bella and Edward, but today was even more boring than normal. Bella decided to pass notes with Edward.

**Edward : **_Bella_

_Hey Edward this is boring_

**I noticed.**

_What are you doing?_

**I am trying not to laugh at Lauren's vile thoughts.**

_Hahahaha! What is she thinking about right now?_

**She is thinking about how I would look in her bed…with pink…furry…handcuffs attaching me to the headboard. Apparently, she likes to be the dominant one in bed,**

Bella bursts out laughing causing Mr. Banner to come over to their lab table and confiscate the note that Edward didn't have the chance to hide. Mr. Banner put the note in his desk to read later. Bella breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't reading it now and that they still had time to get it back. All of the sudden the song "I Kissed a Girl" is heard by the class.

Lauren pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and answers "Hey Mom, I am kinda busy right now. I will call you between classes." "Yeah, yeah, love you too Mom."

Mr. Banner takes her cell phone and tells her that she can get it back after her detention today.

Wow who knew that Lauren likes it rough lol plz review


	2. OMC !

BPOV

Edward and I walked into the cafeteria with serious expressions on our faces. It felt like everyone was watching us!

As we headed to our table, I tripped, but Edward caught me. Even though I didn't hit the ground, Emmett's laugh could be heard echoing throughout the cafeteria. I looked up at the table with a blush on my face and saw Alice whispering to Emmett. I assumed that she was filling Emmett in on our note, because he had a huge smile on his face.

When we sat down, Emmett immediately asked to help get the note back, and he said something about "always wanting to be a secret agent." I couldn't help it; I had to laugh at him.

I told Emmett he could help and Alice insisted on getting us matching "spy" outfits.

Jasper was going to have a hard time keeping them both calm. Rosalie was just sitting next to Emmett with a small smirk on her perfect face. _Perfect. _The word gave me a brilliant idea that was so good that I could not stop myself from saying, "OMC!"

"Oh my Carlisle? Seriously Bella?" Edward asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes OMC! Emmett started it," I said with a serious expression on my face, but could not keep myself from laughing for long.

"You shall all bow down to my mighty phrase-making skills! Please don't be jealous," Emmett responded to my laughs.

"Em, Honey? That is not gonna happen," Rose told him.

_RING_

The bell went off and we walked off to our next classes.

2 HOURS LATER-Edward and Bella are driving home.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes, love?"

"I had the most amazing idea at lunch."

"What is it?"

"Well ya know how human men and a few women find Rosalie hot?"

"Of course I know that. I have to listen to their fantasies," he said visibly shuddering.

"What if we got Rosalie to dress…promiscuously and have her distract Mr. Banner?"

"Hmmm," he said pondering it.

"Then you could sneak to his desk and get the note," I said, "then you could possibly get someone else I trouble?"

"I like that idea, but who?" He asked.

"Jessica and Lauren?"

"Maybe I could… change what the note said a little bit."

"Thank you! Thank you!"


	3. Shopping and Shoplifting

Me: Hey Edward

Edward: What's up

Me: Can I own Twilight please !!

Edward: No

Me: _puppy dog pouts _Why not !

Edward: Because Stephenie Meyers owns it.

Me: Oh well until I rule the world oh yeah and I don't own Twilight for now :) hehe

BPOV- Bella and Edward are at the Cullen's house to ask Rosalie for help

Immediately after the car stopped, Edward was opening my door. We walked into the house hand-in-hand, and called everyone down into the living room to explain my plan.

Once everyone was sitting, I started to explain.

"Okay. The plan, if you all agree, is: we will have Rosalie distract Mr. Banner, and then Edward will sneak in and change the note, so that Jessica and Lauren get the blame!"

"I like it!" Emmett told me.

Alice excitedly said, "Don't worry. I already saw it happening and going great!"

Jasper calmly stated, "I'm with Alice."

Edward's bright topaz eyes met mine and he told me, "I'm with you one-hundred percent, love," causing me to smile at him.

Now only Rosalie had to answer, and she was a crucial part of the plan. She stayed silent for a few more seconds causing my heart to pound in anticipation.

Finally, she spoke. She talked slowly and said, "When do we start?"

Her words made me so excited that I jumped up and hugged her. She was shocked for a second, and then slowly returned the hug. Alice suddenly jumped up with a humongous smile in her face and said, "Let's go shopping!"

I started panicking and I was sure she could tell. I told her in the calmest voice I had,

"Ohhhhhh no! Alice, there is no way I am going with you! You will end up buying tons of stuff that I do not even need! I won't even wear half of it!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you learn? You will wear everything I buy you. I only bought it all because I have seen you wear it," she said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Just agree with her Bella. It is safer for your mental health," Rose added.

"Fine," I said sadly, but quickly added, "You have a 2 hour time limit."

"But Bella, we need wayyyyyyyy more time than that! We have so much we need to get," she said while bouncing impatiently.

I looked at Edward with pleading eyes, begging him to help me, but he said, "Sorry Bella.

Alice will go crazy if you don't go with her."

"Ugh! Let's just get this over with," I said before Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me out to her car. Rosalie walked toward the car and joined us.

_4 HOURS LATER_

"Alice, I officially hate you right now!"

"Sorry, Bella, but we needed spy outfits. And we needed to buy a special outfit for Rose," she said while winking at me.

"I know, I know. Even though the idea was mine, the thought of Mr. Banner getting seduced by Rosalie is disgusting!" I told Alice.

"Um hello? I am the one that has to flirt with him. Think about how gross that is for me!"

Rose responded with her voice full of disgust. I knew it would be much more horrifying for her. Mr. Banner may not be entirely ancient, but he was still old!

"Ewwwww. Sorry Rose!" I said, feeling guilty. I then remembered something that I thought of when we were shopping.

"Hey, Emmett?" I asked

"What's up Bells?"

"When we were shopping I saw Lauren and she was dressed like a prostitute. Her outfit made me think of something: if you rape a prostitute, is it considered rape or shoplifting?" I asked, honestly curious.

Emmett took a second to think about it then said, "Shoplifting," and started laughing hysterically. I listened to his laugh for a minute then joined else just rolled their eyes at us.

Please review if not I will be a very unhappy person :P


	4. Mission: Flirt With Teacher

Me: Hey Jazz what's up

Jazz: Nothing what about you ?

Me: Trying to take over Twilight

Jazz: You don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does !

Me: Way to go Jasper, you ruin all of my fun but one day I will own Twilight muhaha.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Flirting With The Teacher

BPOV

NEXT DAY AT EDWARDS HOUSE

" OMG this so gonna be awesome trying to get the note." Alice said while doing my make up and getting my outfit for school today if playing Bella Barbie wasn't bad enough I had to go see my biology teacher get seduced by Rosalie.

"I know Alice but it will be so creepy seeing Rose try to seduce Mr. Banner today at school, Ugh I'll be scarred for life after this." Bella said trying to suppress a shudder.

" Yeah I know but at least we have cool spy outfits " Alice said while holding a black-tight fitting shirt with a black belt under the bust and a pair of Dolce & Gabanna black skinny jeans.

"You know you so totally love your spy outfit " Alice giggled with laughter.

"FINE I LOVE THE OUTFIT" I screamed out loud so Alice could shut the fuck up, Only  
God knows how long that fashion loving pixie could talk for.

"BELLA AND ALICE GET YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES DOWNSTAIRS OR WE WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled Emmet from downstairs.

"WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE YOU IDIOT" Alice screamed back. Meanwhile finishing up playing Bella Barbie on me.

ONE MINUTE LATE

I was walking downstairs after Alice had finished playing Bella Barbie, surprisingly I hadn't fallen down the stairs yet but once I reached the last step I stumbled forward but two strong arms caught me just in time. My sexy boyfriend had caught me before I fell flat on my face.

"Thanks Edward "

"No problem love " He said in his velvet voice that I loved so much.

" Ok everybody knows what they need to do ?" I asked everyone in the living room.

"YES WE ALL KNOW WHAT WE NEED TO DO."

"Okay Rose you need to seduce Mr. Banner while me and Edward try to get the note back from him, Jasper your job is to send Mr. Banner as much lust as possible, Emmet your job is to get really pissed at Mr. Banner for flirting with Rose and almost cause a fight but don't actually try to fight him since we don't want any blood shed today and Alice your job is to break up the almost fight." Everyone just looked at me with an awed expression. I just smiled back with an evil smirk on my face.

" OMC I LOVE HOW MY LIL'SIS THINKS" Emmet boomed loudly throughout the house.

" Emmet you're such a moron " I said sarcastically.

Time for Lauren and Jessica to get in trouble !!

Please review

If you don't then that makes me very unhappy and you don't want a very unhappy writer :P


	5. Operation Flirt With MrBanner begins !

**centeredA/N Sorry for making you wait it's because I was waiting for summer to begin but unfortunately I got into a pool acident that made me get stitches on my arm so that was uncomfertable for me ! So I hope you forgive me please :P**

**So here's chapter fivecentered**

_Me: Hey Alice what's up_

_Alice: Nothing much wanna go shopping with me? There's a sale in Gucci_

_Me: Nah I'm too busy taking over Twilight_

_Alice: You do realize that Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight_

_Me: Dammnit why do you guys keep ruining my fun :(_

_Alice: Oh well sorry about that but you can always go the mall with me…_

_Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE AND OH YEAH I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BOO-HOO_

Chapter 5 : Operation Flirt With

IN BIOLOGY CLASS

BPOV

Me and Edward were in biology like always, was lecturing about geneology and how the diffrence between chromosones and their effects. I was bored because I had already covered this in Phoenix a long time ago. So I decided to pass notes with Edward to pass the time but this time we made sure not to get caught.

**Hey Edward **

_**Bella you do realize that this is the reason why we are doing OFWMB**_

**What's that ?**

_**Operation Flirt With , did you forget already love ?**_

**Oh ! Sorry i forgot about that.**

The bell rang after that and we went to lunch. We spotted Alice at our table bouncing up and down like normal, I think Alice had too many pixie sticks again !

"Hey Alice " I said while sitting at my seat after I had gotten my lunch tray.

"Hey Bells " Alice chirped.

Edward had sat down right next to me and began talking to Rosalie about OFWMB

"Edward how are we supposed to start the plan " Rosalie said with a hint of disgust and anticipation.

"We'll start after school once everyone thinks that we have left the school, so no one will suspect that we stole the note back from Mr. Banner " Edward whispered to Rosalie so no one out of our group would hear but then Alice got a vision.

"Alice honey, what did you see?" Jasper asked Alice in a loving voice.

"I just saw that is going to have dinner with after he finishes up here at school" Alice said while bouncing up and down like the energizer bunny !

"Alice how many pixie sticks did you have today " I asked sarcastically knowing that human food tasted disgusting towards vampires tehe. Alice just scowled at me while everyone lauged about my remark.

"Alright the bell is going to ring in about three minutes so we should just finish up here and prepare for OFWMB, alright." Alice said with a voice of finality

AFTER SCHOOL IN THE PARKING LOT

BPOV

"Alright you guys you know what to do" I yelled out even though I knew they could hear me from twenty miles away. "So guys let's do a rundown on the plan, Rosalie your job is to distract by seducing him. Jasper your job is to send waves of lust towards Mr. Banner only you got that. Emmet you have to run into the room like the stupid moronic vampire that you are and cause a fight with Mr. Banner for flirting with your girlfriend. Alice make sure the stupid vampire doesn't kill our science teacher and finally me and Edward will change the note." I finished with an evil smile on my face. " Are We Ready" I yelled again.

"YEAH" Everyone yelled out in excitement for our super top mission.

IN THE SCEINCE LAB

"Alright places everyone " I whispered to everyone "Rosalie this is the time for you to grace us with your brillant acting skill" Edward whispered right by me making Rosalie growl at him.

"Alright i'm going in " Rosalie took a deep breath and walked into the science lab.

"Why hello Mr. Banner " Rosalie purred in a very seductive voice.

"Um...Hi how may um I um help you " stuttered out.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a little experiment of mines " Rosalie winked at Mr. Banner while batting her eyelashes at him

"Howw may I help you with your experiment " stuttered again

Now it was my cue to send in Jasper.

"Now Jasper put your empath powers to use !" I whispered-screamed

_TBC_

What do you think ?

Please review or else Edward and an angry writer might came after you muhahaha

REVIEW MY LITTLE READERS :D


	6. Mission With A Twist !

Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long

so please forgive me =]

Love ya guys for reading

Disclaimer

Emmett: Hey what's up chika

Me: Nothing much just trying to steal twilight from Stephenie Meyers

Emmett: Ooh naughty girl lol sorry but Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyers

Me: Damnit Em *starts crying* why did you have to do that !!!!

Emmett: I'm so sorry *gives hug*

Me: I feel so better thanks Em

Chapter Six; Mission with A Twist

Mr. Banners POV

I was in the classroom working on some paperwork and some lesson plans for next week when I heard the door to the room open. It was one of my best students Ms. Hale.

"_Hmm I wonder what she needs_" I thought in my head.

"Why hello, Mr. Banner " Rosalie greeted me when she entered the room.

"Um...Hi Ms. Hale how may um I um help you" I stuttered out, and I didn't know why but all the females in the Cullen family are very attractive. I didn't know how to react around them.

I was wondering if you could help me with a little experiment of mine" She asked and when she was finished she winked and batted her eyes at me. My mind was going in overdrive.

"How may I help you" I stuttered again, and to think it was quite embarassing but I couldn't help myself but then I had the sudden urge to kiss her so I did someting I would never do with a student. I leaned over and kissed her with passion.

BPOV

" Good work Jazz " I said to him as I watched the stuggle between Rose and and then he kissed Rose !

The first part of the plan was working so here comes Emmett with his mad acting skills.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" He screamed really loudly

"Umm nothing is going on " Mr. Banner stuttered and tried to worm his way out of it.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW AND IT WAS YOU KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S THE WORST THING OF ALL IS THAT YOU ARE A TEACHER" He screamed again. Here comes Alice to break up the fight and while they did that me and Edward snuck up behind her and got the note.

"EMMETT SHUT UP IT PROBABLY WAS AN ACCIDENT SO DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN HEART ATTACK" Alice yelled at Emmet. We got the hint and in vampire speed got the note but also at that time someone else came in but luckily no one noticed us. It was .

Oh Fucking Hell !

"George what's going on here" She asked but before he could answer Emmett opened his mouth and started screaming

"HE KISSED MY GIRL AND SHE DIDN'T LIKE IT" He told .

"WHAT THE FUCK GEORGE I KNEW YOU WERE INTO YOUNG PEOPLE BUT YOUR OWN STUDENTS THAT'S JUST DISTURBING. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT TO GO TO DINNER ANYMORE, SO GOODBYE !" She stormed out of the room like the plauge. While this was going on we were getting the note and replacing it with another one

_" is so ugly ! Don't you think Jessica?_

**"Yeah Lauren he is so ugly i wonder who would want to date him"**

_" Hey Jessica I bet he doesn't even get laid ! "_

When everything was done and we left the room in vampire speed and waited for the others.

"Damn Rose I feel sorry for you. He had some really weird thoughts about you " Edward said

"UGH ! But your not the one who had to flirt with him and then get kissed !!! " Rose screamed

We all just laughed and went home waiting for Lauren and Jessica to get their just desserts tomorrow in class !

So there's Chapter Six

Love It or Hate It

Please review or else there is going to be one angry writer

Mucho luve

-darklust34ForEdwardCullen

"


	7. IMPORTANT AN

Hey i know you guys hat Author's Notes cuz I know I do but please read it's very important

I need your opinions on this new idea I have for a story SO PLZ READ

Bella and Edward's Infinite Playlist

By darklust34ForEdwardCullen

Summary: Edward has broke up with his ex-girlfriend Alice for a while now but still can't get over it. Bella Swan daughter of Charlie Swan owner of Sunrise Records the most renowned recording studio in Chicago, goes with her best friend Rosalie Hale out in hopes of finding Cloud Nine a famous band that will be having a secret show. How will these two meet and what about a shiny silver volvo ! Ooh what a night in downtown Chicago. Will sparks fly ? R&R

Bella = Norah

Edward = Nick

Alice = Tric

Jasper = Gary (If you don't remember who he is he's the guy that's in college

Rosalie = Caroline

Emmet = Thom

James = Dev

Jack = Beefy Guy

Mike = Tal (If you don't kno he's with Norah)

Okay tell what you think either way i'm still going to post it i just want your opinions !!!!!!!

xoxox darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	8. Consequences for The Guilty

Me: Hey Bella *smiles evilly*

Bella: Hi what are you up to now

Me: Nothing *smirks*

Bella: Are you planning to steal Twilight because Stephenie Meyers already owns it.

Me: Damnit you just ruined a full-proof plan now kittens and cupcakes are going to rule the wold and I don't own twilight *sniff sniff*

Chapter Eight: Consequences for The Guilty

NEXT DAY

BPOV

Today I woke up to a jumping pixie on my bed screaming at me.

"WAKEY WAKEY I MADE YOU EGGS AND BACON" Alice screamed

"Ugh go away you annoying pixie" I complained I wanted to go back to sleep so badly but no the psychic pixie wouldn't stop jumping.

"Come on Bella wake up so we can get to school, I already got your outfit picked out !" Alice said while bouncing up and down.

"Fine Alice" I got up and looked at my outfit. It was a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a black t-shirt with a red vest with a skull in the middle of the shirt. Wow normally Alice picks out really girly outfits

"I love it Ali, thank you !" I said while changing into my outfit and putting on some black high-top converse shoes and grabbed my bag with my stuff.

"Hey love" Edward said while kissing my cheek when I got into the Volvo.

"Hey Bella you ready to see 's reaction to the note today" Emmett asking with a big grin on his like he ate the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland.

"Yup!" I said and I was so excited that I was bouncing up and down like Alice. Uh-Oh that's a bad thing when I start acting like Alice.

"Hey Bella I think you should calm down before Jasper has an enyurism." Edward chuckled. I stopped bouncing so Jasper wouldn't have to deal with mine's and Alice's emotions all together.

"Sorry Jazz!" I said with an apologetic smile

"No problem Bells" He said

"I just hope he doesn't say anything about kissing me !" Rose muttered in the background. I just giggled at her.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

We arrived at school in record time thanks to Edward's crazy driving. I was ready to get to Biology to be able to see the look in Lauren's and Jessica's faces. We said goodbye to the rest of the guys and headed to our classes. I barely paid attention to any of my classes until I got to Biology and sat down next to Edward.

"Hey Edward ready to see the results of our handiwork." I asked and he gave me a crooked grin. If I wasn't so excited I would have lost my train of thought.

"Yes, Love I want to see the looks on their faces." Edward said then started the lesson today.

"Class, before I start my lesson yesterday I confiscated a note and wanted to read it to you and hand out a reasonable punishment. So here's what the note says." said to the whole class. Lauren and Jessica were sitting together waiting for to read the note. So he read the note out loud.

_" is so ugly ! Don't you think Jessica ?_

**"Yeah Lauren he is so ugly i wonder who would want to date him"**

_" Hey Jessica I bet he doesn't even get laid ! "_

"WHAT" said outraged. "These aren't very appropriate things to be writing about and . You will have to serve two months of detention for this note including Saturday detention!"

I looked over at Jessica and Lauren and they were too shocked to even protest about it. Their faces were priceless ! Their mouths were hanging open. I would think the were imprsonating a fish. Haha bitches.

AT LUNCH

"HEY BELLA" Emmett screamed at us from where they were siting

"Hey you guys omg Lauren's and Jessicas faces were so priceless" I said and I mimicked their faces and everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow so what was their punishment !" Rose asked with an excited expression

"Two months of detention including Saturday detention"Edward said because I was too busy laughing.

"OMC THAT'S GREAT" Emmett screamed

"Emmett, shut up!" Everyone screamed at him. Rosalie was never questioned about the kiss so everything was all good. No one ever suspected that we were the one's that got them in trouble. muhahaha

The End.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Hey you guys this will be the last chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed this story because i'm very thankful. If you think I should write a sequel then ask in the reviews

I want at least ten reviews

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


End file.
